The present invention relates to a novel construction system, which is particularly suitable to make a durable, modular, adaptive landscape containment system.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,898,297 describes a child's building block set made of unspecified material. The block set consists of a plurality of four-sided corner blocks, each side having a dove-tail vertical groove, and a plurality of side members, each provided at each end with a dove-tail projection to fit said grooves, and combined filler and locking blocks to fit and fill the grooves in said corner blocks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,494 describes a connecting structure for timbers, suitable for building log cabins, in which the mating ends of adjacent logs are provided with matching half dovetail cores which are perpendicularly insertable in overlapping relation into transverse notches formed around a core in an intersecting log. The half dovetail cores when inserted together form a core the length of which is appreciably less than the overall width of the timber so that the vertical edges of the timbers on opposite sides of the notches in the intersecting core are tightly drawn against the adjacent opposite sides or faces of the intersecting timber.